Blood of the Dead/Quotes
"Tank" Dempsey |-|Beginning= |-|Mystery Box= |-|Ammo= |-|Class Items= |-|Power-Ups= |-|Zombies= |-|Pack-a-Punch= |-|Perk-a-Cola= |-|Miscellaneous= |-|Interactive= Takeo Masaki |-|Beginning= |-|Mystery Box= |-|Ammo= |-|Class Items= |-|Power-Ups= |-|Zombies= |-|Pack-a-Punch= |-|Miscellaneous= |-|Interactive= Nikolai Belinski |-|Beginning= |-|Mystery Box= |-|Ammo= |-|Class Items= |-|Power-Ups= |-|Zombies= |-|Pack-a-Punch= |-|Miscellaneous= |-|Interactive= Edward Richtofen |-|Beginning= |-|Mystery Box= |-|Ammo= |-|Class Items= |-|Power-Ups= |-|Zombies= |-|Pack-a-Punch= |-|Miscellaneous= |-|Interactive= Brutus Alcatraz! Rise and greet our guests properly! Stuhlinger's Conversations with Richtofen To activate Stuhlinger's quote, you or someone must be playing as Richtofen while doing the main Easter Egg quest. Simply interact with Stuhlinger's cryo-pod once you've activated the lighthouse! Conversation 1 Stuhlinger: Twelve-thousand forty-two bottles of beer on the wall, twelve-thousand forty-two bottles of beer! Ya take one down, ya pass it around, twelve-thousand forty-one bottles of beer on the wa-- Oh! Richtofen: Samuel?! Stuhlinger: Gah!!! Who in the fudge?! Doctor Richtofen, is that you? Richtofen: This is an Element 115-based delusion! You are in cryo-stasis back in the lab, how could you-- The Lighthouse... it must have triggered a chain reaction in the Aether! Stuhlinger: It is you! Wait, hold the phone! Do you mean to tell me I'm a voice inside YOUR head now?! Ain't that a kick in the dick?! Richtofen: I do not have time for this. Nor the strength. Dempsey: Time for what, Doc? Who the hell is Samuel? Everything... okay? Richtofen: Oh no, not at all! In fact, things are much worse now. Conversation 2 Richtofen: Stop the bird! Stop the bird! Stop-- The book is gone! Why can nothing ever be simple? Stuhlinger: Yeah, that's a shame! He doesn't trust you guys. Richtofen: And what exactly would know about it, Samuel?! Hmmm?! Stuhlinger: Jeez, touchy touchy! Ever since you guys switched on the lighthouse, I've been hearin' all kinds of freaky-deaky chatter in this place. Haven't been able to make out much, but that little bird-- he chirps pretty loud! Richtofen: Brilliant, Samuel, I was unaware you were fluent in seagull! Conversation 3 Richtofen: Give me that logic-forsaken book! At long last, something goes according to plan! Stuhlinger: You could'a just tried asking him to give it back. Richtofen: Reason with a phantom seagull... I suspect your brain may still be partially frozen. Stuhlinger: Har dee har! Who's fault is'that, anyway, huh? You said you stuck me in this tube to keep me safe, but now I'm thinkin' you did it just to shut me up! Richtofen: Ladies und gentlemen, I believe his brain is beginning to thaw! Conversation 4 Richtofen: If I had three men just like him, we would have been done with this mechanism business, through with that bastard warden, and drinking schnapps in the lab! Stuhlinger: Hey, Richtofen? Remember when I used to pull levers and jump through portals and get fancy books for you? I could still do all that stuff-- Richtofen: Nein, you can't, Samuel. You are frozen in ein pod in mein lab. Just accept it! Conversation 5 Stuhlinger: Attaboy, Ed! Way to give that spoon-stabbin' so-and-so a dose of industrial homicide! Richtofen: Refer to me as Ed again, Sammy, und I will press the Pulse button on your cryo-pod. Repeatedly. Conversation 6 Stuhlinger: En-core! En-core! En-core! Fuck yeah, Richtofen. Oh man, you guys should start a band! Richtofen: Of all your idiotic suggestions, Samuel... That one is the least offensive. Conversation 7 Stuhlinger: Jumpin' fuckin' Jeremiah, you're alive! Wooo! Man. Do you have any idea how scary it is- thinkin' you're gonna be stuck in a box with your own thoughts forever? Richtofen: Yes, Samuel. I'm afraid I do. Conversation 8 Richtofen: The thawing sequence has begun, but we cannot wait here. We must finish what we have started und confront our fate above. Stuhlinger: What about fate, huh? all day, I've been helpin' you out, but no! You're gonna defrost that-- Richtofen: Samuel, if we succeed, you will be safe. Please trust me. Und keep quiet. Conversation 9 Stuhlinger: That was... That was beautiful, you guys! What you did for that man? I wish you were half as nice to me! Richtofen: Ohh, would your immortal soul be somehow able to activate the Warden's mechanism?! Because if it is, I will happily toss your pod into the bay! Conversation 10 Richtofen: Now, gentlemen, I do the right thing! Stand back, you imbeciles! You want mein blood?! TAKE MEIN BLOOD! Stuhlinger: Wait, what?! You can't mean-- Richtofen: Goodbye, Samuel... Category:Zombies Mode Quotes